Forever True
by HitomiPMS-11
Summary: Naruto is twelve years old and has cancer, he doesn't have much longer to live. So Dr. Uchiha Sasuke, age 23, decides to grant the blonde one farewell wish. A bond so strong exist between man and boy. SN
1. Prologue

**Forever True**

**Prologue:**

**Forever True:**Naruto is twelve years old and has cancer, he doesn't have much longer to live. So Dr. Uchiha Sasuke, age 23, decides to grant the blonde one farewell wish. A bond so strong exist between man and boy. SN

**Ok well this is a sort of side track story I had in mind, and my friend cornered me and forced me to submit it!!! JK she just gave me an extra push to do it. Um you might know her as, ****Taisho-Arashi**, we go to school together and its cool that she cares. Ok well here it is.

**Disclaimers suck balls!!!: sighs dramatically I guess I DON'T Own Naruto!**

**Cookies**

Naruto lay in his hospital bed breathing as evenly as possible, his heartbeat having slowed down to a monotonous beep.

"Well Naruto, your spasm was a small one, not too dangerous, but enough for me to say that the doctors and I don't expect you to survive unless you get a relative blood donar." Dr.Uchiha stated gravely looking at the blonde hoping for some kind of response.

Naruto turned his cerulean orbs toward the handsome doctor, not answering at all, his eyes answering his question for him, 'I have no one' is what they said to the raven doctor. Dr. Uchiha smiled encouraginglyto the 12 yr. old and turned to walk out the door.

Sasuke had never, in all his carrer, made bonds or gotten attached to any of his patients, seeing as they are all cancer patients. Nothing has changed except for the fact that he's grown attached to his 12 yr. old cancer patient, who's been in his care for almost 2 years.

When young Naruto was a child his only family left him in an abandoned apartment, no food or anything. Authorities didn't find him 'til neighbors started complaining of crying coming from an empty apartment.There they foiund Naruto, wrapped in a heap of blankets, obviously meant to suffocate him, but he survived.

All through his life, in school, meeting new foster parents, he suffered alone. Children laughed at him, made fun of him calling him names, but it just made him fight harder.He had such a rich spirit even though many tried to put him down. But once he found out that he had cancer, it seemed as if a part of him died. His spirit gone, the love left him drained him, he gave up the fight.

Sasuke released a sigh, he glanced back in the direction of Naruto's door before leaving to his office.

Naruto lay in his bed staring at the ceiling above him, tears began to sting his eyes.He didn't know why god hated him so much., he suffered all his life but stayed completely optimistic toward life, and all he got in return was cancer, leukemia to be exact. He wanted to talk to his doctor, to let him know what was going on to tell him thateven though he was only twelve he wasfalling in love with the doctor. Ever since they met Naruto had had unexplainable feelings toward the raven, it was new to him.

He released a sigh and turned to his side, closing his eyes he drifted to a dreamless sleep.

**Cookies**

**OK well it was a prologue thats why it was so sort, but Review or I'll---I don't know but I'll do it!**


	2. Proposition

**Forever True**

**Ok I want to thank my beta, Taisho-Arashi, she's the frikken best. She has supported my writing of this story since it was a wee little summary, and now it's grown into an actual chapter. I'm so proud. Thank you all for your reviews and for reading Forever True. I am really looking forward to your opinions, so lets get started.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

_**Cookies**_

**Chapter 1**

Sasuke sat at his desk contemplating what to do for his most needy patient. He felt a close bond to the child and wanted to do something to make him smile, to make him happier. Then in the spur of the moment, he had an idea. He was going to grant the boy one final wish, as a farewell. It would represent the one thing that he has yet to experience and probably never will. Sasuke stood abruptly, grabbed his clipboard and walked back out into the hallway. He made his way into Naruto's room, to find him being fed by the Haruno nurse.

"Ms. Haruno, would you mind excusing us? I need to speak with Naruto, alone.. Thank you." he announced.

She left the man and boy in the room alone. Naruto's heart began racing, was his fantasies about the doctor really going to come true? Here? Now?

"Naruto, I would like to give you a...um, a proposition." he stated, watching the boy cautiously

Naruto lay in bed breathless, words hitched in his throat, preventing him from speaking.. So all he did, was all he could do, watch apprehensively.

"My colleages and I have concluded that you don't have much time left. So I would like to grant to you, one single wish, nothing impossible, just something that I could do for you." he said to the boy

Naruto's heart was still thumping in his chest when he realized that this was not what he was thinking. "O-ok." he whispered hoarsely, silently demanding his heart to stop beating so erratically

"Well, that's great. I'll be back in the morning to receive your wish." He turned on his heel and left, holding back the urge to look back at the boy.

He informed the Haruno nurse that she could return to her duties. He returned to his office and began contemplating on what a 12 year old boy would want to do, or have.

Naruto on the other hand was thinking along the lines of first date, w/ Dr. Uchiha, or first kiss, w/ Dr. Uchiha, or possibly first time having sex, w/ Dr. Uchiha. But if forced to choose something different he would choose something along the lines of going outside. It had been so long since he's seen the sky. The window in the corner of his room didn't give him a nice view of the outside world, but it did gave him a perfect view into the room across from his though. He had one thing to say about it, it's NOT PRETTY!!

Every evening after the man in the green jumpsuit left from visiting his son or whatever, a boy around the same age as Naruto would sneak in the room, and the bushy eyebrow's boy in the hospital bed would just smile at him, and then they would begin this random out of nowhere make-out session. No matter how much Naruto tried to keep from watching he couldn't draw away his attention from the two boys, maybe it wasn't as bad as he thought.

Naruto's thoughts were brought to a close when the lights in his room were shut off, which left him in the dark. He looked at the time, 7:30, perfect timing. He pulled the curtains back and waited patiently, as if reading his mind the red haired boy snuck into the room and wasted no time, he climbed on the bed and began assaulting the boy beneath him intimately. Naruto imagined the moans reverberating from their mouths.

He watched intently, mouth agape and drool spilling from the side of his mouth. He watched them intently, his member growing hard, then without warning, both boys turned to look out the window and straight at him. Naruto blinked in confusion, frozen to his spot not able to look away. They looked at him a moment longer before they began kissing again, but their eyes were locked on him. The red haired boy grabbed bushy brows by the neck and began his journey downward. Eyes still locked on blue orbs as they continued, then Naruto heard the sound of someone trying to walk in on Naruto. He panicked, closing the curtain and immediately feigning sleep.

_**Cookies**_

**I know I cut it off, but I will continue in the next chapter.**

**Well that was Chapter 1. I hope you all enjoyed. And for all of your information this is a YAOI fic. Not a graphic one but still yaoi, so I hope you all review, review, review!!!**

_--Beta'd by Taisho-Arashi--_


	3. Dr Uchiha!

**Forever True**

**Wow, thanks for the wonderful reviews I loved them, and I appreciate the reviews I received. I hope you all forgive me for the long wait, school kills me and I just hope you all like the next update in my story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Cookies**

**Chapter 2**

Dr. Uchiha walked into the room; it was completely dark outside and inside the hospital, except for the hall lights. He looked at the blonde with something hinting adoration. He sat on the bed with the paperwork in his hands. The blonde lay motionless in the bed, sleeping peacefully.

"Hmm, Uzumaki Naruto; diagnosed with leukemia 2 years ago. Left for dominant 'til recently, does not respond to chemo in a positive way. Chances of surviving are 1 out of 10 (million), possible blood donor...none." Sasuke whispered "I'm so sorry, Naruto. I wish there was something more I could do to help you."

Naruto could feel the tears in his eyes; he felt like crying. Here Dr. Uchiha was confessing his love for the 12 year old and Naruto was asleep!!! Life is so unfair! Naruto squinted his eyes so he could see the raven, only to be confronted with pain in his eyes. Naruto almost launched at him but remembered that he was asleep, so he lay in bed, fighting his urges.

Sasuke stood and walked close to the boy leaning in, pressing their faces together.

"Oh, Naruto, you're so warm and soft."

Turning a little caused his lips to brush the boy's, sending a jolt of electricity through both their bodies. Sasuke closed his eyes and placed his lips more fiercely against Naruto's. Molding them together, he continued, Naruto remained unresponsive due to shock.

Naruto tried to keep from making a sound, his breath coming in smaller quickened pants, if not at all. His breath hitched in his throat, when a wet muscle slid across his bottom lip. He slightly opened his mouth to allow the raven entrance, but not so he would be found out. Naruto's air supply was running low and the monitors were going crazy beeping faster then his heart was beating. Naruto knew his chances of this ever happening again, so he wrapped his arms around the doctor in a frail but determined grip and began kissing him back.

"Mmm, Naruto, I love you." The doctor whispered into the kiss

"Naruto… Naruto." the doctor whispered lovingly. "Naruto? Naruto...Naruto, wake up." He repeated, but not the same as before

Naruto stirred, rolling over he opened his eyes to see sunlight pouring in from his window. He turned to see the doctor and blushed a light pink.

"Naruto, what's the matter?" He asked "I heard some strange noises when I was walking down the hall doing my rounds. Were you having a bad dream?" He asked worriedly

"No! I mean, I don't know." Naruto replied hurriedly

"Ok well, I'll be back around lunch time to talk about our proposal." He confirmed before walking out the door

"Oh god…" He whispered to himself. "I'm so going to hell for this." He turned over and put the pillow over his face in embarrassment.

**Cookies**

**OK I know its short but bear with me people it's almost going to be finished.**

_--Beta'd by Taisho-Arashi—(beta is sorry for being tardy)_


	4. Loss of an Angel

Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**OK I understand it has been forever since I have updated Forever True, but I'm hoping to update the final chapters in one swoop. Yes, these are the final chapters. I just hope you all enjoy this and please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

Dr. Uchiha paced back and forth in his office; he was actually going to go through with this. He glanced at the time, 6:50 p.m. and lights went out at 7:30 p.m. There was still time.

"Oh, dear God, what have I gotten myself into? I don't think I should go through with this. He's my patient….a cute patient, but he's underage. Oh, I don't know what to do!" He exclaimed wearily.

Naruto lay in his bed in a daze; lunch had gone by fast, then dinner came and past. Now it was already 7 p.m. and he was starting to get antsy. Dr. Uchiha had actually agreed to his wish, but he probably didn't want to do it; he was just doing it out of pity. Naruto sighed and looked out the window to find his friends had already began the show earlier than usual, but nonetheless they started.

He watched curiously, trying to quickly learn their technique before the Uchiha arrived. They seemed to mold together, body and mind together as one. Both participants ready and willing to succumb to the pleasure building within their bodies.

"Interesting, isn't it? The two of them, I mean." Dr. Uchiha whispered.

Naruto jumped in fright, hitting his head on the board above his bed. Releasing a yelp of pain, he brought his head down to be cradled in his hands.

"Oh, Naruto are you ok? I'm sorry I scared you."

Dr. Uchiha placed his hand over Naruto's head, softly removing tan hands and began to look over the blonde's scalp. Grazing his hands over a spot, he found a bump forming; he leaned down to place his lips against the warm flesh.

Naruto's hear beat erratically in his chest; his eyes closed, reveling in the feelings coursing through his body, Sasuke's kiss descended down to his temple, where they became tender and loving.

"D-Dr. Uchiha? What are you doing?" He questioned breathlessly.

"Granting your wish." He chuckled slightly as he placed his hand behind the blonde's neck, gripping it tenderly.

Naruto moaned softly, enjoying the feel of Sasuke kissing his face.

Soft lips, smooth cheekbones, he was so full of innocence; it was completely attractive in such a young boy. He placed small butterfly kisses along a tan jaw line, until he reached his chin; then he angled his face and leaned in, placing his lips firmly against Naruto's as they began their kiss.

Deep down, Sasuke knew it was bad…but how can something so wrong feel so right?

Naruto kissed him back, clumsily at first, but fervently. Sasuke gave a little shove to the blonde, forcing him onto his back. His heart was racing; this feeling flowing through his body was unbelievably enticing.

Sasuke deepened the kiss by slipping his tongue over Naruto's lips, automatically gaining entrance into the cavern. He slid his slick muscle over Naruto's, eliciting a moan from the blonde. Naruto tried to wrap his arms around the doctor, but his attempts were stopped when Dr. Uchiha pinned them to the bed.

"No need to rush, Naru-chan." He whispered.

Naruto groaned in frustration; Dr. Uchiha smirked to himself before leaning forward to kiss the blonde patient once more. He felt vulnerable in the position he was in, and his head was still throbbing from being hit earlier. The excitement was welling up inside of him, heart beating faster.

"Naruto." The doctor panted.

"Dr. Uchiha, I know I'm too young to know for sure, but I believe what I'm feeling is love. I have an ache in my chest when you're not here and butterflies in my stomach when you are." Naruto panted in response while the Uchiha listened.

"I don't know for sure if that is love Naruto, but I get the same feelings." He confided into the blonde's ear.

Naruto smiled cutely at the man above him, his heart beat banged against his chest so hard he could practically see it. His head was pounding to its own beat, but he ignored it.

Dr. Uchiha was propped above him; nose against nose they stay, Naruto leaned in so their lips met in another kiss. Sasuke just sat with his lips against the blonde's, savoring the scent of the blonde beneath him. Naruto's persistent lips surrounded his own, tongue sliding across the pale lips of his doctor.

Sasuke released a deep throated chuckle before slipping his own tongue out to meet the blonde's. The raven doctor pressed a little harder on the blonde, pushing him into the pillow as their kiss deepened further.

Sasuke's hands released Naruto's so he could take his small face between his masculine hands, Naruto raised his hands to grip Sasuke by the shoulders. When they parted, they were both panting for air; Naruto was dazed as the doctor began kissing down his neck. Sasuke could feel that Naruto's breathing was becoming ragged with desperation.

"Naruto, I will always take care of you; no one else is as important to me as you are." He whispered.

Naruto closed his eyes tightly, gripping the doctor tightly to him, not answering the man. They held each other, gasping for air; Sasuke's head was resting against the boy's chest. He could hear the beating heart beat fast and rapid at first, but soon it had slowed down to no heartbeat at all.

Sasuke looked up at the blonde cautiously to find him lying motionless. Not even a steady breath to signal sleep, just there unmoving.

"Naruto? Naruto?!" He practically yelled.

He placed his fingers against the blonde's neck waiting for a pulse, but he could feel nothing. He-he was gone. Dr. Uchiha's brow furrowed in aggravation; he pressed the nurse button and began to perform CPR.

".5.6." He panted, pressing onto the blonde's abdomen, tears spilled out from his eyes.

Then the nurse came into the room, smiling, only for it to falter at the sight before her.

"Oh my goodness, Dr. Uchiha! What has happened?" The pink haired nurse exclaimed.

"I'm not sure. The machine didn't give any notice or anything. I was doing my rounds and I found him like this." He exclaimed worriedly. "Get the defibrillator; I won't let him die!"

"Yes, right away sir." She ran down the hall to retrieve the defibrillator cart.

When she returned the doctor was slumped on the floor crying. She ran forward to embrace the doctor, only to be pushed away. Tears stung her eyes as she stood and turned to the boy on the bed, reaching forward to run her fingers through his silken hair.

"Oh no, Naruto." She said, pulling her hand out from behind his head to see blood on her hand.

When she showed the doctor her hand, tears stung his eyes as he sat in the corner, while the nurse wept loudly.

"He's gone." He murmured to himself.

He stood and walked over to his blonde love, removing the Haruno nurse from his way, he knelt down next to the blonde.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you, Naruto." He whispered.

"Goodbye, my angel." He said, stepping out the door, leaving the nurse to stand alone in the room.

**-END-**

**Well that was the end, I will return with an epilogue to the story and I also apologize for Naruto's death, especially so soon. I hope you like it anyway and please review and tell me what you think. And be nice.**

_--Beta'd by UKELICIOUS/Taisho-Arashi--_


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**I have returned to you all with an epilogue, so please enjoy.**

Dr. Uchiha made his way back into the room Naruto slept in, now vacant, awaiting to be filled by the next patient. He sat on the hospital bed, smelling the scent around him wishing that the blonde was still there. It was his final day working at this hospital; after the blonde's death he asked for a transfer to another hospital. Sitting back, he remembered what the mortician had said the cause of death was.

_Flashback_

_The mortician walked up to him and the other doctors, a look of sadness in his eyes._

"_The cause of death was extreme blood clotting to the head, due to an injury he succumbed to." He stated to the raven doctor._

_End Flashback_

Sasuke felt completely at fault for the death of the blonde, he should have checked out his injury more efficiently. Glancing to the floor, he saw a notebook. Reaching down, he grabbed the book, opening it to find only one entry which read:

_Dear Diary,_

_Dr. Uchiha agreed to my wish! I'm pretty sure he's only doing it out of pity but it still makes me happy. It's been a long time since I've been happy, and he makes me happy just by being here for me._

The doctor read and re-read the entry, the blonde was really a genuine person. Naruto was the perfect boy, and didn't deserve to die. Looking out the window, he saw the red head and bushy browed boy looking at him from their room; the doctor waved at them, receiving a smiling wave from them in return. He watched as the red head helped the boy with a bowl-shaped hair cut into his wheelchair, and wheeled him out of the room.

Sasuke stood up, holding onto the notebook and walked out of the room. Stopping in the doorway, he looked back into the room and released a sigh before leaving the hospital and never looking back.

**Thank you for reading and please review to let me know how it was.**

_--Beta'd by UKELICIOUS/Taisho-Arashi--_


End file.
